Missing You
by TheBoglies
Summary: Archie has left for Nepal and he is missing Lexie...By: SnowWhite
1. Part 1

Missing You- Part 1 

**By: SnowWhite**

Archie knew what he was doing with Lizzie was the right thing, but it didn't stop him missing Lexie like he'd had an arm cut off.

It didn't seem right going to sleep alone, a couple of years ago he would have done it every night. It was amazing that he'd got so used to having her next to him, waking up with her in his arms.

This was their first real separation as a couple. Or even just as friends. They'd never been apart for much more then a night, maybe two and now it was months.

He didn't know how he was going to make it through and Lizzie sensed it everyday

" You miss her, don't you" She whispered one night as they sat drinking tea by the fire

" Yes" He answered

" I bet she misses you too. You two have always been together."

" Yeah"

Lizzie read more into her brother's one-syllable answers

" Do you want to talk about it? Have you rung her yet?"

" I can't get through. The snow's too bad and there's no reception."

" Oh" Lizzie put down her mug and gazed at him

" Thanks for doing this for me Arch. I know you left a lot at home to come with me."

" It's okay" Archie finally looked up " It was something we needed to do, for us, for father and for Jamie. I just wish Lex had decided to come with us."

" Yeah, it would have been nice. I really love her Archie"

Archie smiled " Yeah me too"

" I'm glad you married her. Pity I missed it"

" Hmmm, well you're not the easiest person to track down."

Lizzie shrugged " Can't stay too tied down."

Archie nodded distractedly " Maybe ill write her a letter"

" Good idea. I'm sure we can find somewhere around here that has a post box"

Archie nodded again, this time more resolutely " Night Sis"

" Night" Lizzie called over her shoulder as he went to find some paper

Lexie tossed and turned, the bed was too big for just one person.

She kept reaching out to Archie through the night. Hoping, dreaming that he would be there to kiss her, to hold her and caress her.

No one touched her like he did, could effect her like he did.

But he wasn't there.

He was still with his sister in Nepal. So far away...

She didn't know how much longer her heart could stand it. There was a constant aching deep inside her, like a piece was missing.

Her other half.

She needed to hear his voice, needed to hear him say her name. Call her darling, sweetheart, honey or just whisper that he loved her.

Some sort of reassurance, sustenance to get her through the lonely nights, the empty mornings and the endless days.

She had proven that she could do all the practical things without him, she was perfectly able to live without a man.

But underneath her heart was breaking and her emotions were going haywire.

She wanted him back now.


	2. Part 2

**MISSING YOU – PART 2**

**By: SnowWhite**

Lexie couldn't believe that he had actually gone through with it. Actually left her here by herself- oh, she knew he'd be back, and it had been her choice not to go.

But this wasn't the way it was meant to turn out!

The entire time she'd sat watching him pack she'd expected him to stop, take one look at her and say, "No, I can't go."

But he didn't....

And when they were saying goodbye, right up until she could no longer see the land rover she had expected it to stop or turn around.

He couldn't possibly leave; he loved her too much!

He'd always said how much he loved her and how he would never leave her.... And now he was gone.

He had gone through with it.

He'd gone away with his sister for months, and as selfish as it sounded she resented Liz a bit for taking him away from her. She even resented Paul for his part in Archie's decision.

Oh, she knew it wasn't rational.

She knew deep down that Archie hadn't in fact left her, or even made any attempt to. But he wasn't here, and she needed him, and she missed him.

And rational thoughts very rarely shine through when emotions as absorbing as hers were involved.

To my Darling Wife

Sweetheart, I love you so much words can't express.

I know sometimes that I'm not very open with my feelings, or things come out wrong- but don't ever think that I don't love you with all my heart.

I made an oath to you that I would be faithful and cherish you until the last beat of my heart, and I have no intention of breaking that promise.

I want to be with you forever.

I'll probably have spoken to you before this letter reaches Glenbogle, so I won't ask too many questions or anything else.

When I get back we will start a new life together where we can still know and visit Glenbogle- but not be bound to it.

I assure you that I won't push you into this new life too much, you can choose where we live, and you can choose how often we visit Glenbogle and how much we keep in touch. I know it's you're home too and you don't want to leave, but will you trust me? Trust me with your heart and your feelings, that was your pledge to me- I promise I won't hurt you.

I love you honey and I'll miss you every minute I'm away. But as you know, this is something that Lizzie and I have to do.

I wish you were here too.

Yours for life

Archie xxoo

Archie re-read the letter again and again. He imagined her reading it.

He knew her well enough to be able to picture the whole event in his mind.

He didn't know how well it would go down, but at least she knew that he loved her.

He folded the letter in two and placed it in an envelope, leaving it open so that Lizzie could write a letter as well and they could be sent as one.


	3. Part 3

**Missing You – Part 3**

**By: SnowWhite**

Lexie woke up to the sound of music filling up the room 'I Honestly Love You'

It took her a minute to work out what the song was until she heard the words

Suddenly she sat up in bed. Where was the music coming from? 'I love you'

She got out of bed and walked a few paces, following the sound

'I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm not trying to make you anything at all'

Lexie sighed as she saw Molly in the doorway

" Is this you?"

Molly smiled " You've got a letter, and your old romantic of a husband asked me to play this song for you when you woke up."

"Thanks Molly" Lexie smiled and took the envelope from Molly with a hug before sitting down on the bed to read it.

The lines washed over her like the music.

Even all the way from Nepal Archie could still read her mind. He knew she was scared of leaving Glenbogle and that she needed to always have a lifeline back to it.

He was asking her to trust him, could she do that?

Could she trust him with her life?

She remembered back to her wedding vows

" Archie I don't have anything to give you- except my heart, my soul and my life. If you'd be my husband, I'll trust you, and I'll cherish you until the last breath leaves my body."

She couldn't let him down, he was right she had promised. And yes, she did trust him.

Even though she was scared, even though she wished he'd never gone, and they'd never have to leave this place, he was still her husband and she had said that she would support him in everything and even go to the ends of the earth for him.

It was two weeks until he was due home.

And she knew even though she was scared she was safe with him.

'I love you' she whispered into the empty room, before placing the letter under her pillow and walking out the door to another day


	4. Part 4

**Missing You**

**Part 4**

**By: Snow White**

"Lexie" A familiar voice whispered in the dark  
"Hmm Arch go back to sleep"  
"Lex" the voice insisted  
"It's late Archie I'm tired" Lexie murmured again  
Suddenly her eyes sprung open in realization and she rolled over  
"ARCHIE!!"  
"Shh Lex "Archie whispered, "You'll wake the whole house!"  
"Oh my gosh! You're not due home for a week!" Lexie exclaimed  
Archie chuckled "I didn't think you were even going to wake up for me"   
He placed his bags by the bed and smiled.  
"I can't believe it's really you!" Lexie commented loudly  
"Shhhh!" Archie muttered leaning in to clamp his mouth over hers, he pulled back and whispered "You'll wake up the whole house, and I only want you right now"  
"Oh Arch, I missed you so much!" Lexie exclaimed in as hushed a tone as she could muster. Her smile was radiant.  
He was caught by her beauty, she used it so unknowingly. She never seemed to realize that when she smiled like that something caught him with a physical grip and squeezed him.  
Lexie wrapped her arms around him, dragging him forward onto the bed and kissing him with a long denied passion.  
Archie gasped for breath and announced decidedly "I've missed you too Lexie MacDonald"  
She grinned again and wrapped him in a hug.


	5. Part 5 and 6

Part 5 - missing you 

**By: SnowWhite**

The next morning Paul walked into the room deeply engrossed by something in the paper and asked without looking up

"Lexie have you read this?"

"Maybe you should start knocking again" Archie's voice rang out

Paul looked up startled "Archie! You're home!"

Archie smiled "Well at least I know I've been missed"

Lexie moved next to him, rubbing her eyes with her hand she murmured, "What's going on?"

" Hmm, nothing darling go back to sleep" Archie commented

Lexie nodded sleepily and rested her head back on his chest.

"Sorry to just walk in..." Paul remarked "If I'd had know.."

Archie chuckled "It's okay, just knock from now on"

They regarded each other for a minute before Paul revealed, "I missed you brother"

"Me too" Archie answered, then tilting his head towards Lexie said " Give us a minute would you?"

Paul snapped out of his reverie very suddenly and exclaimed "Oh yeah, sorry" before heading for the door "I won't tell anyone you're home until you come down"

"Thanks Paul" Archie replied

"Bye Paul" Lexie's voice echoed as he closed the door behind him.

Paul looked back at the door and sighed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now.

He was happy to have Archie back, but he also knew that he would now go back to second place in everyone's eyes- especially Lexie's.

Now that Archie was back she would be a totally different person. She was married.

She had been all the time that Archie had been away, but now it was all so much clearer and in your face. Paul had found himself forgetting that fact. He knew that Archie and Lexie were together. Friends, lovers, a couple.... but the whole "Married" thing took it up to that next level.

Paul shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wondered how long Archie would be around for, he knew he was planning to quit Glenbogle and take himself and his wife to a new life somewhere else.

But he felt like he himself needed a break before any of this happened. He had been thrown into the role of Laird, especially since Archie's resolve to leave had been made public by Lexie. He needed some time to get his thoughts together, 'dispose' of his old life and connections. Get accustomed to being the laird and the responsibility, which that title held.

He would talk about it later that day with his brother, and maybe even his sister-in-law. See if they could come up with some sort of compromise between them.

Back in Archie and Lexie's bedroom-

"You awake?" Archie smiled, running his fingers through his wife's hair

"No" Lexie replied

"I know that trick" He whispered

"I just want to stay like this" Lexie remarked, moving so she could see his face

"I know Lex," he answered "But we can't"

"Yes we can" she insisted wrapping her arms around him. Archie raised his eyebrows and kissed her forehead. They sat in silence for a minute before Archie asked, "Does Paul normally just walk in like that?"

"Hmmm, yeah- they all do. There's been no real reason why they shouldn't "

"Suppose so"

"They won't as much anymore.... Hopefully" Lexie's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat

"Lex?"

"Uh huh"

"Are you going to hate me for making you leave this place?"

Lexie opened her eyes again "What? No Arch, of course not"

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Archie. You're more important to me. It'll take some adjustment, I mean Glenbogle is the only stability I've ever had in my life, it's been my home for years."

She glanced at him "But I have you now, you're stable.... well most days"

Archie raised his eyebrows and she smiled

"As long as I have you I'll be okay," she concluded

Archie nodded in understanding "Come on" he announced "Time to meet the family."

"No! Come on Arch, come back to bed," Lexie whined. She reached out her hand and pulled the little girl face that she knew he couldn't resist.

He leaned in and kissed her softly before whispering, "I love you."

Lexie sighed; she loved the way her husband said that. It was like it was a new revelation every time. He said it like the very first time he had ever revealed his feelings to her. Every syllable was pronounced individually as if with those three words he was trying to express the depth of his feelings for her, to let her know that he truly meant it every time he said it.

"I love you too," she answered

"Come on then, before someone else bursts in on us."

Finally she rolled out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body to keep warm while trying to find something to wear.

Part 6 - missing you

Lexie lay in the bath wondering. She was trying to imagine herself and Archie living in an average house in Glasgow or somewhere else.

It was hard to do; she had lived at Glenbogle for nearly half her life. She had met Archie at Glenbogle; they'd never known each other away from this place. Living in a normal house after spending so many years in a castle, and going from being Laird and Lady of a castle and village to being unknown in a new city would be a huge adjustment. They would be just your average married couple, the same as everyone else around them.

Still, Archie had lived in London before, and she had been brought up in Glasgow- so at least they were streetwise. In fact her running away from home and living on the streets before coming to Glenbogle had made her _very _streetwise.

A slight smile crossed her face; she found if she didn't think about how scary it all was it could actually be fun. An adventure, a new home to make their own, new people to meet and friends to make, new places to go- and most of all Archie would be there with her.

These thoughts were slightly liberating, which surprised her. The idea of no one depending on them, no one knowing them, or their backgrounds, they could re-invent themselves and start anew.

A knock on the door interrupted her contemplation

"Lex?" Archie's voice asked, muffled by the door

"Yep" Lexie replied

The bathroom door opened and Archie peeped around

"You almost ready? We're going down to the pub for some lunch"

"Who's we?" Lexie asked

"You, me and Paul" Archie replied, "He has something he wants to talk to us about"

Lexie's brow furrowed as she wondered what it could be "Okay, just give me another ten minutes"

Archie nodded, and then asked, "What were you smiling about when I came in?"

"Nothing" Lexie covered

He grinned knowingly and walked over to perch on the side of the bathtub waiting for her to elaborate

"I was just thinking about everything. About leaving here, living somewhere else- it just being me and you...."

"And this was making you smile?" Archie commented, "That's a relief"

Lexie considered him with a gaze "We'll work it all out- we can do anything together."

"Hmm, I agree" Archie replied

"Now," Lexie ordered "Away and let me get ready."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Archie asked, a twinkle in his eyes "You know we can do _anything_ together...."

Lexie laughed and gave him a push towards the door "Get out of here."

Archie obeyed reluctantly, closing the door behind him with a coy smile.


	6. Part 7

**Missing You – Part 7**

Archie walked away from the bathroom and smiled as he remembered the reception he had gotten when the family had realised that he was home.  
Molly had rushed forward to wrap her arms around him, Golly had looked so happy he was close to tears and Duncan and Jess had just screamed and laughed, hugging Lexie a well.  
The main question seemed to be "Why didn't you tell us you were going to be coming home early?" to which he replied, wrapping his arms around his wife that "It was a surprise."  
Lexie had shaken her head and looked at him, commenting that he was very lucky that she loved this surprise so much, considering his track record. It was only when they were sitting together in the library that the fact that Archie had come back merely to collect his wife and leave came up.  
"How long till you leave again?" Golly, was the first to bring it up. Being the most rational of all of them, and not wanting Molly to get too happy just to be brought down again  
"Um" Archie had glanced at Lexie sitting next to him on the arm of the chair  
"We haven't decided yet. We've got to discuss it tonight."  
"Probably a few weeks" Lexie had added, as a rough estimation  
"If everything goes according to plans" Archie had concluded  
  
What Archie didn't know was.....  
  
That when Paul glanced at his brother and sister-in-law he knew that what he wanted to talk about with them wouldn't exactly fit into their plans. In a way he felt guilty, but he also knew that it was his one chance. Archie was only truly able to go away with Lexie because he could leave him in charge, and he would still do that, he just needed a bit more time.  
Paul had heard all the stories about how Archie had been tricked into taking over the reins at Glenbogle, and how his life had changed so dramatically. He had had to let his own business go and lose his steady girlfriend at the same time, all to save this place- his heritage and duty.  
Paul didn't want to resent Glenbogle for taking away his freedom; he didn't want to leave five years down the track like Archie was. If he had just that year to adjust, to make himself ready for the role he would have to take over, he truely believed that he would be ready, and it would save a lot of uncertainty in the future.  
  
When they eventually got to the pub Archie went to order the drinks and some food while Lexie and Paul sat at the table. In the year alone that they had had while Archie was in Nepal the brother and sister-in-law had become reasonably close. When Archie hadn't been there for support, they had ended up relying on each other instead. Lexie had a feeling that what Paul was going to say was big, or at least would have somewhat big consequences for them and their plans.  
He sat in front of her fiddling with the coaster, then with the tablecloth, she smiled and he gave a nervous smile back.  
"I'm just going to help Arch with the drinks" she whispered glancing at him again to confirm her feelings  
He nodded, simply and watched her go, trying to put all his thoughts together so that he would be able to express them well when the time arose.  
  
Lexie walked over to her husband and took some of the load from him, then leaning in whispered  
"This is something considerately big Arch"  
"What is?" He asked balancing the dishes with a nod at the bartender  
"What Paul wants to tell us"  
"How do you know that?"  
Lexie shrugged "Woman's intuition"  
"Oh I hate that. That generally means your right"  
She smiled as they placed the load they carried onto the table and sat down to eat.  
  
Paul observed them with vigilance, trying to work out the best time to break his suggestion. After a few minutes he decided that it would be easier just to get it over and done with.  
"I've got a proposition," He announced, his voice slightly lacking its usual deepness and portraying his nervousness  
"Oh yes" Archie commented, glancing at his wife "what is it?"  
Paul took a large breath before explaining  
"I'd like you to grant me a years grace to get my all the ends of my old life tied up before I officially take over the reins at Glenbogle." He blurted out, and then waited in suspense for their reactions.  
"Let me get this straight-"Archie deliberated, "You would like us to stay on for another year in order for you to get ready to take over the estate"  
" Yes" Paul answered, now immensely worried that what he was suggesting would be knocked back there and then without consideration.  
Archie glanced at Lexie again and dictated an agreement with her through eye contact  
"That's longer then we were thinking of staying, Lexie and I will have to talk it over tonight. Is it okay if we get back to you tomorrow with a proper decision, and we can always negotiate from there?"  
Paul let a sigh of relief "Yeah, yeah that would be good"  
"Okay" Archie remarked, the gears in his brain turning at the very thought of this new obstacle "Lets eat"


	7. Part 8

**Missing You – Part 8**  
  
Archie went out later that day and left Lexie with Paul. He knew that his wife would be able to get a lot of information out of his half brother, and then report it to him that night. He also thought it best that he take some time out himself in order to get his head around the idea of possibly staying on at Glenbogle for another year. He'd go for a walk and visit some of his contacts and friends, see how they were going, and work out how things had been going since he had been away.  
  
Back at the house:  
Paul sat across from Lexie in the library, sharing a cup of tea. He glanced at her expectantly- knowing what the main topic would be  
"Do you want to stay on the extra time?' Paul asked Lexie  
Lexie lifted her eyes to his "I'll do whatever Archie wants to do, It doesn't bother me anymore."  
"You trust Archie that much?" Paul questioned  
"I'm getting there" Lexie answered, placing the cup at her feet "I trust him more then I used to, I think you have to if your married."  
Paul nodded " I suppose so" then prompted "What's it like to be married?"  
" I suppose it depends on who you're married to and how happy you are" Lexie answered mindfully  
"Just go from yours, before Archie went away" Paul commented  
"Arch is a good man, I love him a lot. I am in love with him constantly, well almost constantly." She betrayed with a smile "Of course we have our moments"  
" Doesn't everyone" Paul remarked, draining his mug  
Lexie shrugged "I suppose so. It's hard work sometimes, you fight, and you get annoyed... you just want some time to yourself. But that doesn't change how much we love each other, and I guess that's what counts in the long run. That that love is unconditional. All I know is a never want to go back to life without Archie in it, and if that means moving then so be it."  
"How come it was hard to trust him at the start?" Paul asked softly, not wanting to probe too far into private territory  
"Arch had all the girls after him" Lexie laughed, "Nearly every woman that came to Glenbogle, feel in love with him. It was hard for me to think that he would ever choose me over them. When he could have his pick of anyone."  
" Yeah, but surely so could you? I mean look at you. As if Archie wouldn't pick you if he had the option"  
Lexie raised an eyebrow, and Paul looked down suddenly intently drawn to the patterning on his mug  
"I didn't trust him in that area, because I knew him so well. Archie generally means well, doesn't mean to hurt anyone...but he also has a habit of falling into things. Katrina, Justine- it was all a bit of a shamozzle. Even with Stella our old bank advisor, Archie doesn't have very good 'women skills'."  
Paul laughed "Well then he's lucky he's got you"  
"Yes he is." Lexie agreed, then leant forward and smiled disarmingly, "Now, Archie will be expecting me to have more information about your proposition when we talk tonight so you better tell me anything that will help make the decision easier."  
Paul gazed at her "So you do want to stay?"  
Lexie smiled, determined not to give too much away "We'll see how it goes. Who knows what will happens from here to then."  
  
Later in Archie and Lexie's Bedroom:  
  
Archie wrapped his arms around his wife and lent into her warmth  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know." Lexie replied simply  
"Do you want to stay another year?"  
"I don't mind" she responded, turning around to face him, "I truly don't, as long as you're there."  
He smiled and kissed her deeply, then pulled back to look at her  
"Did you learn anything from Paul this afternoon?"  
"Not really. I think he just doesn't want to be forced into it like you were, he thinks that he'll be more committed if he has made the choice to do it and doesn't have any loose ends floating around."  
"Hmm, that makes sense. Although if I'd had that choice could you imagine how different things would be?"  
"It worked in our favour eventually, but you still ended up disheartened with Glenbogle in the end didn't you."  
" Only with parts of it" He smiled, kissing her neck. Lexie knew where this was leading  
"I thought you wanted to talk about Paul tonight" She whispered, a smile escaping in her voice  
"Yeah I do" Archie answered, straightening up reluctantly and glancing a her  
"So hurry up and talk"  
Lexie laughed and hit him disapprovingly, to which he gave her a cheeky grin  
"He was talking about marriage a bit later." She reported "Asking about us, what it was like. Then later he asked how we had known that the other was 'the one'"  
"How could I not know" Archie replied sweetly  
Lexie looked at him indignantly "You bampot, it took you years!"  
He shrugged and looked slightly sheepish "At least I knew for sure."  
"Hmm" Lexie murmured  
" Anyway" Archie commented, taking her in his arms again "It might not take Paul as long a he thinks. It may only be half a year, not a whole one."  
"Do you think we can last that long at Glenbogle?" Lexie asked, unsure of whether Archie was willingly to put back his plans  
"If something's going to be done Lex, it has to be done properly. If I left Glenbogle with Paul and wasn't sure that he would stay with it and persist through everything then I would worry."  
"You think we should stay?"  
"I think that even though its not exactly what we had in mind, or I had in mind. It might work out okay, and if we really want to go or something comes up- then we can negotiate with Paul."  
"I agree" Lexie smiled,  
Archie grinned back "So we have a joint decision?"  
"Yes" Lexie answered  
"We'll stay on for the extra time that Paul needs and then move when he comes back for good"  
Lexie nodded, Archie grinned and kissed her  
"We done talking about Paul now?" He asked suggestively  
"Spose so" She answered  
Archie's grin widened....


	8. Part 9

Missing You – Part 9  
  
_You let an open window  
Breathe over your bed  
A whisper in the moonlight  
The miracle of life  
Synchronizing emotion  
No battle left to fight  
Harmony in motion  
The miracle of life  
Heaven 'The Corrs'_  
  
2 weeks later-  
  
"What's wrong?" Archie asked as Lexie slammed the knives and forks next to the place mats on the dining room table  
"Nothing" she shouted, storming back to get the plates  
Archie raised his eyebrows in shock and muttered, " Right, I can see that"  
"Do you need me to do anything else?" He asked, following her down the hall  
"No" she yelled back, her voice softening slightly as she added, "It's fine"  
" O K" Archie mouthed as he turned away from her, deciding it was probably better to leave her alone for a while and stay out of firing range. He couldn't think of anything he had done lately to upset her, he just didn't know what it was that was making her so edgy and upset.  
Paul had left the week before, leaving to carry out his plans of tying together his previous commitments, and since then nothing seemed to be going smoothly.  
Thoroughly confused and slightly depressed Archie wandered up the stairs to get dressed for dinner. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a white dress shirt, black trousers and a black suit jacket, laying them on the bed and taking off the clothing he was wearing.  
He glanced at the wedding photograph next to the bed and sighed, he wished Lexie wouldn't keep things from him. He was sure that he could help her if she just talked about it with him, told him what was wrong.  
Yanking on the jacket he sat for a minute on the bed and sighed, he hated it when she was like this it wasn't like her.  
Archie shook his head and walked back downstairs, running into her coming up  
"Lex, you're already dressed where are you going?" He asked, catching her by the waist  
Her face flushed as his hand hit her stomach, "I'm just going to have a bit of a lie down. I don't feel too well" She answered hurriedly  
"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Archie asked concerned  
Lexie gazed at him "We'll talk about it later" She answered softly "You go and have something to eat and we can discuss it after, okay?"  
"Okay" Archie nodded, letting her go and watching as she walked up the next flight of stairs towards their bedroom.  
  
Later that night:   
  
Archie quietly opened the door to his and Lexie's room, she was propped up on her side of the bed a half open book draped over her waist as she lay half in the blankets and half out.  
He smiled to himself and walked over, gently taking the book out of her hands and laying it on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile creasing her lips, he smiled back filled with relief that she may not be angry with him.  
Lexie's smile dropped, as she seemed to remember the piece of information that she had yet to share with him. She looked nervous, scared even- but he thought that he could also glimpse a spark of happiness within her sapphire eyes. She patted the bed next to her, motioning for him to join her, so kicking off his shoes he complied. The silence was thick and uncomfortable between them; Archie nodded his head a few times, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he decided to try and lighten the mood  
"Is it that time of month?" He asked lightly, making sure that she knew he was joking and waiting for her customary hit. But none came.  
"Lex?" He tested, serious this time  
" That's the thing Arch," She answered, turning to look at him  
" What?" Archie asked, totally confused  
"I didn't get my period this month. I've waited a while but it still hasn't come"   
Archie nodded, unsure of what he was actually nodding at  
"I think I may be pregnant," She finally explained  
Archie's eyebrows shot up as he stared back at her "Are you sure?"  
" Pretty" Lexie answered, finding herself excited and terrified at the same time  
"Have you taken a test?" Archie asked, not wanting them to get their hopes up if it wasn't true  
"I bought one earlier today, I was thinking of taking it tonight" Lexie announced  
Archie nodded, still in shock "Okay, how long does it take?"  
"Only a few minutes" Lexie commented, sliding out of bed and walking over to her handbag to produce the small parcel  
She turned to look at him "Will you be there for me no matter what?"  
"Of course!" Archie exclaimed  
Lexie nodded timidly, before kissing him and heading for the bathroom.  
  
The time seemed to take an eternity as Archie sat in bed and waited for his wife to come back in. He wanted to go and see how it was going, what the result was, whether she was okay- but he knew that she needed this time to herself to process whatever result the test provided them with.  
With baited breath he waited, a thousand thoughts running through his head. He didn't know how he hadn't guessed it earlier, generally they used protection as Lexie had decided to wait before having children, but as they were married it didn't matter if occasionally in the heat of the moment they forgot or didn't bother.  
It wouldn't be a huge catastrophe if Lexie was pregnant, in fact for him it would be a dream come true. But it would mean further tweaking of their grand plans to stay on at Glenbogle for only a year while Paul was away...  
  
The door clicked open and he spun around, Lexie gave a smile and a simple nod as he broke into a huge grin and ran towards her cupping her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.  
_  
  
A kiss is a lovely trick  
Designed by nature to stop speech  
When words become superfluous  
Ingrid Bergman_


	9. Parts 10 and 11

**Missing You – Part 10**

****

_When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child. Sophia Loren, Women and Beauty_

The whole house was ecstatic at Lexie's declaration, and were all in their own special way trying to make plans for the long awaited arrival of a newborn baby into Glenbogle.

Molly was busy making baby clothing, while Archie, Golly and Duncan were consumed with transforming the room Archie had painted not so long ago for Lexie into a proper nursery. He wanted to have it ready by the time Lexie was roughly 3 months along, hopefully coinciding with the time that Lizzie and Martha were coming to visit.

Lexie on the other hand was trying to not do as much as she usually did; she found that carrying a baby was something that she had never been quite prepared for. Knowing that at this very moment there was an embryo developing within her, and that this embryo was developing such things as eyes and a mouth that could already open and close and things like limbs and a spinal chord was terrifying and yet at the same time exhilarating.

One thing she was beginning to notice was her mood changes. One minute she'd be fine and the next she was blowing up at someone for some minute thing. Molehills were constantly being made into mountains, and yet other things that generally annoyed her slipped by unnoticed.

She often went out on walks, sometimes along the nature trails and other times just around the woods- she always knew her way home as the new baby worked as a compass, heightening all her senses.

Lexie would just sit alone looking at all the growing things around her and listening meditatively to the water from the falls and lochs. She'd also made another friend in the village named Juliya that was also pregnant, the two women found that they shared a lot in common, and this was just heightened by the fact that they were both also pregnant. Once a week the two would get together and go out for lunch or a drive and get away from the every day stresses that awaited them at home.

Juliya had known of Lexie before the two had properly met; yet she had seemed slightly unreachable because of her status of Lady of Glenbogle. But on knowing the Laird's wife she had found it exactly the opposite. Lexie was warm and inviting and always willing to put forward an invitation to the castle or the grounds. The fact that she hadn't been brought up as a higher class made a lot of difference as Juliya could confidently feel that the two were equals even though one had married a lot higher then the other.

Juliya's husband was the local plumber and Lexie knew him because of her interactions with the many tradesmen she needed to call to upkeep the old castle she ran so eloquently. She didn't view this job as any lessor then her husbands, being the Laird was a huge responsibility, but without tradesmen like Juliya's husband Aaron there would be no need for her husband's role in the first place.

One day when the two were out on a picnic Juliya broached the subject of the realities of being married to a Laird. When the question was asked Lexie glanced at her friend, and wondered how exactly she was going to explain it. In the end she settled for the description of:

" Sometimes it just feels like they have time for everyone else in the village and all their problems, yet no time for their own or their family's"

Juliya had never thought of it that way, but suddenly she realised that there must be another side to the higher class position that Lexie now held.

Part 11 

****

_Women are in league with each other, a secret conspiracy of hearts and pheromones. Camille Paglia_

" You're spending an awful amount of time with Juliya lately" Archie commented while getting dressed for bed

" Hmm" Lexie answered non-commitedly

" I feel like you have no time for me anymore" Archie murmured enviously

" Well you're always off painting or decorating, everyone is so wholly consumed by getting everything ready for this baby that it seems the mother is just pushed into the background."

Archie looked at her in shock, which slowly turned into regretful comprehension

" Oh honey I'm sorry." He admitted, walking over to hug her, " I guess we have been pretty consumed with getting everything together. But you know it's just because we want it to be as perfect as can be for both you and our new little one."

" I know" Lexie acknowledged

" It's a big thing" Archie reminded

" I know that too" Lexie added

" Of course you do." Archie began, than looked at her sheepishly and admitted, "Oh Lex I'm just so nervous about being a father and living up to the standards. I mean what If I'm not a good father?"

A small smile crossed Lexie's face as she climbed under the covers and waited for Archie to join her, " You'll be a great father Arch."

Archie glanced at her slightly disbelieving

" You will" She repeated

" I didn't really have a great role model," Archie grumbled

Lexie raised her eyebrows and reminded, " Neither did I. Oh Arch I'm just as nervous about being a good mother and being able to cope and know what all the different cries mean and how to feed it and look after it as you are."

Archie stared at her

" That's one reason one I'm spending so much time with Juliya. She's going through the same thing as me. It's just a kindred spirit, and you do like me to have friends in the village don't you, you're not going to keep me locked up in this castle for ever now are you?"

Archie laughed, " I don't think I could even if I wanted to. You just wouldn't stand for it. And besides I couldn't stop you having friends in the village if I wanted to- you know as many people around here as I do Lex, everyone loves you."

Lexie grinned, " Including you?"

" Especially me" Archie echoed, leaning in to kiss her softly

When he pulled back Lexie opened her eyes and smiled at him, " Thankyou. I needed that."

" Not a problem" Archie joked, " Ready and willing any time"

Lexie laughed again, the sound reverberating off the walls like a breath of fresh air replacing a tired and languid atmosphere. From now on they intended to focus on each other and the prospect of having a baby rather than worrying about the future and what it would entail.


	10. Parts 12 and 13

Missing You – Part 12 

" Okay" Lexie called everyone to attention, resting the notepad on her swollen belly, " Invite list, Lizzie who do you want to come to Martha's birthday?"

" I think it should just be reasonably small Lex, I mean she's only four and you're going to be six months pregnant, I wouldn't want it to be too much for you."

Lexie sent her a look and Lizzie immediately revised her explanation

" I mean, not that you couldn't fairly handle it, but I'm just not sure that I could. You know one four year old is quite enough to handle."

" Okay" Lexie responded, " So You, Martha, Molly, Golly, Duncan, Archie and me?"

Lizzie nodded with a smile and then remembered someone else, " What about Katrina?"

" Katrina?" Lexie repeated

" She's Martha's Godmother after all," Lizzie reminded

" Okay" Lexie agreed, making an amendment to the list that read 'Katrina and partner'

Archie glanced at Lexie and wondered what she was thinking at the moment; she was being harder than usual to read. In the end he decided he'd get her opinion out of her later that night.

" Okay" Lexie took charge again. It was good to see that being pregnant had not affected her organisational skills or her ability to lead, if anything it had increased them.

" Next on the agenda is decorations"

**What are you are worried about? Seeing him spend his early years in doing nothing. What! Is it nothing to be happy? Nothing to skip, play, and run around all day long? Never in his life will he be so busy again. **

**_Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Emile, 1762_**

****

Lexie stood in the doorway watching Lizzie and Martha run around the garden shrieking and laughing. She smiled and put her hand to her own stomach, wondering what it would be like when she had her own child.

Lizzie grabbed Martha and swung her around until they both screamed and fell down in a dizzy heap on the ground, Lexie laughed from the doorway, making Lizzie look up, a huge smile on her face as she waved enthusiastically to Lexie.

Archie came up behind his wife and smiled too

" That'll be us in a few more months."

" Quite a few months hopefully" Lexie agreed, " I'd like this one to go full term if possible. I don't know what I'd do if it was premmie"

" We'd cope with the situation like any other situation. Anyway I don't want you to be worrying about these things right now. Lets go play with the soon to be birthday girl."

Lexie smiled and let him give her a peck on the cheek before he raced off and crash tackled his sister to the ground, much to the delight of his watching niece.

Lexie followed her husband and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Martha. He small hands not quite meeting at the Lexie's back. Tilting her head she rested it on her Auntie's stomach to listen to the baby with a quiet vigil.

Lexie laughed and ran her hand through Martha's straight brown hair, remembering how very lucky she was to be expecting a child of her own.

You don't really understand human nature unless you know why a child on a merry-go-round will wave at his parents every time around - and why his parents will always wave back.

**_William D. Tammeus_******

****

Missing You – Part 13 

" So?" Archie asked in bed with his wife that night

" So what?" Lexie asked

" So what do you really think about Katrina coming to Martha's birthday party?"

" She's entitled to," Lexie answered simply, before going back to reading her book

" That's it? You really don't mind?" Archie asked cautiously

" Archie I've got far more important things to worry about then whether Katrina is coming over for my niece's birthday. Frankly it doesn't particularly bother me at the moment, I probably wouldn't have chosen her to be on the list, but then it's not my party is it so it's not my choice."

" Hmmm" Archie uttered in understanding and slight amazement. While worrying about Lexie's reaction he had totally ignored the thought of how he would react to seeing his old girlfriend.

He glanced at Lexie tucked up under the blankets, fully engrossed in her book and decided that he would write a letter to Katrina, telling her the news and inviting her personally.

Reaching over he fumbled around in the bedside drawer until he found a notepad and pen, and set them up resting against his knees.

_Katrina._

_I hope that you're well, and that you're life is going well. Lizzie mentions you whenever she comes up, but I haven't heard from you directly since you came back to apply for the teaching position_.

" What are you doing?" Lexie asked, glancing over

" Writing a letter to Katrina explaining everything." Archie replied, " Lizzie can give it to her when she goes back to London."

Lexie nodded and went back to her book

" Is that okay?" Archie asked sincerely

" Hmmm" Lexie glanced back up at him, " Yeah Arch I think it's a good idea."

" You can read over it when I finish if you want" He offered

Lexie smiled, " Arch I trust you, it's okay"

Archie smiled, leaning over to kiss her before continuing the letter

_Lexie knows that I'm writing this, and no matter what happened last time you came up we want you to know that it would be ice to see you again. (I actually talked it over with her this time, a skill that I am slowly learning.)_

_Plus, - Lizzie probably hasn't mentioned it yet- but we've volunteered to have Martha's 4th Birthday at Glenbogle and as you're her Godmother it would be good if you could come. _

_Mother and Golly are dying to see you. _

_I hope that things can be okay between us. I know that you said that you didn't want to see Lexie and me together but I had hoped after a bit of time, and because I know how close you are to Martha, we would be able to put the past aside and just have a good time._

_Our relationship isn't, and can never be the same as it was._

He glanced across at Lexie and nodded

_But we can't cling to the past. _

" Lex"

" Yeah" Lexie answered distractedly

" Do you know where the negatives are for that photo I like of us on our honeymoon?"

Lexie looked up, but decided it was better not to ask, " Um, yeah I think they're in the photo box in the wardrobe. Are you thinking of getting it done off?"

" Yeah, something like that." Archie answered, deciding that he would go down to the local photographics shop and get the photo reprinted to send in the letter.

Feeling somehow consummated he finished the letter and placed it by the bed before snuggling down on his side of the bed and falling asleep.

_Hope to see you soon._

_Archie and Lexie MacDonald……. _


	11. Parts 14 and 15

**Missing You- Part 14**

****

_Oh so precious and lovely you are_

_Cherished as only you are_

_Not born but already_

_Changing our world_

_ Miracle, The Corrs_

Lizzie went home a few days later, taking with her Archie's letter and photograph for Katrina. Lexie knew about it but had declined when Archie had asked if she'd wanted to read it. The two were feeling a lot closer the further she went into the pregnancy, and between Archie, the other residents of Glenbogle and Juliya, Lexie was surrounded by all the love and support she could ever really wish for.

The party for Martha was coming up very fast and for some of the time it was actually refreshing for Lexie not to feel like she was the centre of everyone's attention. She had regular visits to the village doctor and was delighted to know that everything was progressing fine.

There was one thing that caught both Lexie and Archie completely off guard however, and it was the sudden departure of Juliya and her husband Aaron. One day when Lexie was out on her weekly walk with her friend she finally spilled the news that Aaron had gotten a job in Glasgow and that they were moving to the city to be closer to his family.

Lexie was so taken aback that she was actually speechless for a few seconds. Juliya looked at her anxiously, hoping that she wouldn't take it too badly.

" Do you have to go?" She finally managed to ask

" We do I'm afraid" Juliya replied, "It'll probably be easier all around to have Aaron's family around. And it means that I can go back to work when Lochlan gets older."

" Lochlan?" Lexie echoed, " You know the sex?"

" Aye" Juliya smiled, "We only found out yesterday and we were up half the night choosing a suitable name."

" Oh Juliya that's great!" Lexie smiled, leaning over to hug her friend, their pregnant bellies meaning that they couldn't actually get that close.

" Have you picked any names yet?" Juliya asked Lexie as they settled back on the moss-covered rocks where they always came to relax

" Us? No" Lexie mused, "I think we'll wait 'till we see what the little one looks like."

" Fair enough" Juliya smiled, then to Lexie's surprise started to cry

" What's wrong?" Lexie asked immediately, worried that something was wrong with Lochlan

" Oh Lex, You'll come and visit us if you're ever down in Glasgow won't you? You've become such a good friend to me in these last few months."

" Of course!" Lexie reassured, "Archie couldn't keep me away!"

Juliya smiled through her tears and let Lexie help her dry the few stray tears that ran down her cheeks.

" Thanks Lex. You'll keep me up to date with all your baby news won't you?"

" Try and stop me" Lexie grinned, " You'll be getting so many pictures and stories through the mail that you'll be begging me to stop."

Juliya laughed at the thought

" I'll expect one thing in return" Lexie added

" What?" Juliya asked hesitantly

" That you do exactly the same for me."

" Deal" Juliya answered, sticking out her right hand to embrace Lexie's in a firm, yet emotional handshake.

**Part 15 Final**

It was a sad day when Archie accompanied his wife to farewell Juliya and Aaron.

They had had them over to the big house for a send-off dinner, but the reality that they were actually going away for good didn't truly sink in until that morning when Archie and Lexie stood waving in the main street of the village, standing outside Juliya's newly vacated house as the car containing there friends vanished into the horizon.

It was only after she had gone that Archie truly realised how much Lexie and Juliya had helped each other. Still he did his best to keep his wife occupied, and made time to go for walks and do some of the things he knew she that had once shared with her friend. It wasn't the same but Lexie appreciated the trouble that he was going to to make her feel better.

Lexie planned to keep to her promise, and made sure that she kept in touch with her friend via letters and photographs, never once letting the thought cross her mind of whether Katrina had received Archie's letter.

Archie on the other hand knew that she had. Lizzie had called him not long after she had gotten home to confirm that Katrina would be coming to Martha's birthday, which was in addition confirmed by a letter directly from Katrina, also including the fact that she would be bringing her boyfriend Sean.

The fact that Katrina had a boyfriend didn't affect him as much as he thought it might have, and of this fact he was proud. He knew that he was very much in love with his wife and unborn child, and for once he was finally feeling like the ghost of his past girlfriend was slowly ceasing to haunt his current life.

Still it would be the true test when both Lizzie and Martha, and Katrina and Sean arrived the day before the party. All Archie could say was that Glenbogle would definitely not be boring for at least a few months.

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity an empty heading hard and far too long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound._

- _'My Favourite Accident', Motion City Soundtrack _


End file.
